Lizbeth/Synopsis
Pre-Series After she go trapped in SAO, Lizbeth became a member of a Guild, with three other players. Lizbeth had started to level up on her blacksmithing, when she heard of an ore that could speed up the process. Upon hearing that the ore was in a dungeon too high level for her, knowing she wouldn't make it, Lizbeth convinced her fellow Guild members to take her. Carelessly, Lizbeth ran for the ore when she saw it and triggered a trap. Lizbeth managed to escape the dungeon, but her other Guild members were killed, being the sole survivor. Ever since the death of her Guild, Lizbeth chose to stay inside of her shop, now afraid to go outside. Over time she meet a player by the name of Asuna who became a regular customer at Liz’s Shop, as well as Liz’s only friend at the time. Aincrad Arc Episode 7 Lizbeth finishes sharpening Asuna's rapier. Asuna compliments Lizbeth on her work and asks why they don't spend more time together. Lizbeth reminds Asuna that she refuses to leave the safety of her shop and Asuna still declines her offer to live with Lizebeth in her closet like an adorable boogeyman. Lizbeth quickly notices Asuna's earrings and thinks she's trying to impress a secret lover, although she uses rather odd innuendos. As Asuna leaves, Lizbeth begs Asuna for details, saying she experiences her own sex life through Asuna. Asuna begs for Lizbeth to leave the shop to meet someone, anyone, saying it can't be worse than what the shop is doing to her. Lizbeth ponders at the possibility, but after looking at a picture of herself and three other players, she rejects the notion convincing herself she makes a lot of good friends in her shop. Kirito however proves her wrong as he demands service, threatening to burn the building to the ground in thirty seconds. Lizbeth meets Kirito who requests a custom order to craft a sword equally good or better than the one he already possesses. Despite the sword being an Elucidator, the "gnarliest sword you can get from a monster drop", Lizbeth presents Kirito the best sword she's ever forged, stating it comes with the Lizbeth Quality Guarantee. To test the sword's durability, Kirito slashes the sword against his Elucidator, causing it to break in half, shocking Lizbeth. Lizbeth tries to salvage what's left of her sword, but it disappears. Lizbeth springs up with rage over Kirito's actions and demands Kirito to leave, but Kirito reminds her of her own quality guarantee and could've been killed if if facing an enemy. Kirito negotiates that he won't do everything in his power to destroy Lizbeth's hopes and dreams if she made him the best sword in the game. Lizbeth reminds Kirito he requested an as good or better sword, but after Kirito tried to con him with her embarrassment of a sword, the prices have went up to "Lizbeth Quality Guarantee Plus interest". Lizbeth who is boiling with anger, tells Kirito she'll make the best sword he's ever seen, but needs an ultra rare metal to forge it. Lizbeth warns Kirito the metal is hidden within the mountains of Floor 55, guarded by an elite dragon. When this doesn't scare Kirito she ends up accidentally ropping herself in when she realizes the metal won't spawn unless he's partied with a master Blacksmith, making Lizbeth have to finally leave the safety of her shop. At the mountain, Lizbeth complains with how cold the mountain is. Kirito gives Lizbeth a coat to keep her warm, saying that although it's not pants, it would to the trick. Surprised by Kirito's act of kindness, Lizbeth sees that Kirito isn't that bad. At the top of the mountain, Lizbeth bursts with joy of the clear crystals. As Lizbeth is about to venture off, Kirito pulls her by her hood. At first Lizbeth is mad, but when Kirito reminds her she can't run off ahead in a boss room, Lizbeth remembers the three players she was with and apologizes for her carelessness. Now on good terms Kirito tells Lizbeth to prepare her Teleport Crystal while he handles the dragon. Lizbeth tells Kirito he can't face the dragon alone, but he shuts her down screaming "DO IT SACHI!". Realizing what he's just said, Kirito calms down, pats Lizbeth on the head and tells her to pretend what he said didn't happen. As the Dragon appears Kirito tells Lizbeth to hide behind the crystals. Lizbeth screams out to Kirito about a breath attack twice, making him distracted and have to deflect it. Furious with how annoying Lizbeth is being, Kirito cuts off one of the dragon's arms. Amazed, Lizbeth emerges from her hiding spot, causing the dragon to view her as a target and uses it's wings to blow Lizbeth into a pit. Kirito manages to save Lizbeth by shielding her from the fall, mad that she couldn't fulfil her one job. At the bottom of the pit, Kirito and Lizbeth decide to teleport out, but are unable to because the teleport crystals won't work. With no other options, Kirito and Lizbeth set up camp in the pit. During the night, Lizbeth remarks how exciting the day was despite their predicament as they climbed a mountain and fought a dragon. Lizbeth points out she didn't have this much fun since her Guild, making her stop in her tracks. Kirito asks why Lizbeth stays in her shop and not be with her Guild and Lizbeth replies that she had a Guild, making Kirito instantly know what she meant. Lizbeth explains what happened and blames herself for their deaths, but Kirito holds her hand with tears in his eyes empathizing with her, because he lost his guild in a similar circumstance, and tells her not say another word. In the morning, Lizbeth wakes up and sees Kirito digging in the snow and immediately started thinking like a character in a romantic Noir film, but then forced herself to stop once she realized what she was doing. Kirito reveals that he's found the rare metal they came for. Kirito hands Lizbeth the metal and reveals to her it's actually dragon poop. Lizbeth throws it back at Kirito and he reminds her that not only is she wearing gloves, but everything is virtual. As a way to get out of the pit, Kirito stabs the dragon with his Elucidator and hitches and ride, getting him and Lizbeth out. While freefalling, Lizbeth gazes at the sunset and takes note she would never have seen such a view if she stayed in her shop and thanks Kirito for pushing her to face her fears. Back at Lindas, Lizbeth goes to forge the one handed long sword Kirito requested. As Lizbeth is crafting the sword, she is going through awesome gameplay, which Kirito was unable to see from his perspective. Lizbeth presents Kirito a sword which is the first of it's kind and doesn't have a name. Pondering on what to call it, Kirito asks how much he owes Lizbeth, but she says he can have it for free. Lizbeth is about to confess that she had developed feelings for Kirito during their adventure, but was at that point interrupted by Asuna, who hugged Lizbeth. During the hug, Asuna whispers into Lizbeth ears that Kirito is "off limits", threatening to kill her if she doesn't comply. Asuna lets go of Lizbeth, pretending to be worried for her safety, making Lizbeth run away crying. Kirito finds Lizbeth still crying under a bridge. Kirito tells Lizbeth that he's finally come up with a name for the sword. Dubbing it "Sunlight Heart" for their adventure which Lizbeth admires, but claimed he later changed it to "The Piece of Shit… DRAGON Shit that is! LOL Trademark Lizbeth", following Lizbeth's contact info. Lizbeth asks why Kirito why he would he do that, and he replies that it was a way to cement Lizbeth's legacy so everyone would think of her when they make a dragon poop sword. Lizbeth laughs at the remark, now remembering the asshole he is and gets over her previous infatuation with him and consideration of having sex with him, shocking Kirito as he had no idea sex was on the table. In the end credits, it's revealed that Asuna made good on her threat and burned down her shop.Episode 7 Post-Episode 7 After Asuna burned down her shop, Lizbeth no longer considered her a friend, as she was too scared of her. No longer having a shop or a place to stay, Lizbeth apparently moved in with Tiffany, both of them having resentment towards Asuna. Episode 9 Lizbeth with a box in her hands sarcastically compliments Kirito on his dual wielding ability, with his entire fight with a boss being live streamed. Kirito asks what Lizbeth is carrying, remarking it has more junk for her next masterpiece. Lizbeth tells Kirito that it was she could salvage from her shop after Asuna destroyed it. As soon as she starts to explain this however, Asuna appears, causing Lizbeth to become terrified and jump out of a window with Tiffany. Episode 11 Although Lizbeth doesn't make an appearance, Kirito asks Tiffany to tell her he didn't name her sword "The Piece of Shit", a reference Tiffany doesn't understand. Post-Episode 11 It is presumed Liz was logged out of the game after Kirito defeated Kayaba Akihiko. References Category:Character Synopsis